


Run It Back

by Flaming_Jorts



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaming_Jorts/pseuds/Flaming_Jorts
Summary: "Did you mean it? That you wouldn't change a thing?"Getting a second chance at doing it all over wasn't possible.But for some reason Becky wakes up back where it all really began to fall apart. Is she going insane, or does she have a real chance to run it back and avoid the same outcome?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is just a random idea that came to me and I wrote it pretty quickly. Hopefully you all like it and let me know if it's something worth continuing. Thanks!

When she started in this business Becky Lynch had dreamt of winning championships, of wrestling on the biggest stages, of being in the main event, not by charity but by being undeniable. She’d never thought about being inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame and joining the pantheon of legends prior.

Getting the call from Stephanie McMahon had been a humbling moment.

Years of putting her body through the daily stress of travelling around the world and wrestling nearly every night.

As she stared out from behind the podium at the crowd of wrestlers dressed in their finest Becky felt an overwhelming mixture of emotion. Faces from years past mixed in amongst the new crop of women that had taken over the mantle.

“… I just want to thank everyone along the way who believed in me.” Becky took a deep breath as she neared the end of her speech. “All the battles made me into who I am. The Man wouldn’t be anything without The Boss, The Hugger… Even that Ronnie lass.” She teased lightheartedly, as her eyes found each woman in succession and the crowd laughed along.

Becky’s heart clenched tightly, looking back down at the words she’d written down a week ago. It had been easy to write them but actually saying them out loud felt like a lie now.

“After all these years in WWE I wouldn’t change a thing…” She had to stop again and close her eyes. Becky didn’t need to keep them open to notice the lone figure slip out of their chair and walk out. “Everything I went through helped make me who I am. I can honestly say that The Man wouldn’t exist without The Queen.” Becky looked up and saw the familiar blonde head halt momentarily at the exit. Internally pleading for the head to turn around and look back. To give her something after the years of miscommunication and poor timing.

It wasn’t to be though. They never turned around and after the brief halt, continued to walk out with her head held high. She’d always had been too proud to show just how much Becky hurt her on that fateful day in Brooklyn, and Becky had always been too scared to be honest about why.

She swallowed down the regret and gave a somber smile to the crowd. “It’s such an honor to be inducted and I’m so proud to see all the women who’ve stepped up to the plate and continued to honor that belt.” Becky pointed at the red belt, prominently displayed on Rhea Ripley’s shoulder. “All of you from Rhea, to Tegan, Candice, Xia, and everyone else I can’t mention because they are close to cutting me off already, I’m so proud of you all and can’t wait to see what you do in a couple days at WrestleMania.”

Becky waited for the crowd to quiet down after a resounding cheer came after her words. Giving the crowd a little wink and a genuine smile. “Thank you all so much for listening to me ramble. But keep your eyes open ladies. You never know when The Man could decide to come around again.”

Walking off the stage as her old music played through the speakers and the packed arena who’d come for the Hall of Fame Ceremony loudly showed their appreciation.

It was thirty minutes later when Becky finally found a moment of peace. Slipping outside a door that had been propped open to the cool outside air. Closing her eyes and leaning against the chilly brick. Her black suit doing little to fight the cold.

“Enjoy the spotlight?”

Becky closed her eyes tighter at the voice. Cursing herself for not looking around when she slipped outside. “Hello to you too Charlie.”

Charlotte Flair stood a little further down the wall with her arms crossed across her chest, wrapped in an elegant blue dress with white trimming.

If Becky was cold in her suit, then Charlotte had to be freezing with so much golden skin on display. All these years later and her first instinct was still to shrug off her black jacket and offer it to the blonde, but she managed to hold herself back. There had been a time when the offer would have been accepted without a thought, but that time was long gone.

“I’m surprised your ego managed to fit behind that podium.”

Becky clenched her fists tighter but knew she deserved it on some level. Ever since coming up to the main roster with team PCB they’d both made plenty of mistakes. Charlotte may have betrayed her all those years ago, but Becky had been so desperate to have her best friend back that she’d brushed all that aside without much of an actual apology on the blonde’s part. At the time it hadn’t mattered, but ultimately that inability to tackle their deeper issues led to her snapping at Summerslam and keeping Charlotte at a distance for the rest of their time in WWE.

“I’m not here to fight Charlie. I didn’t even know you were out here. Just wanted some fresh air.”

There was silence from the blonde and with her eyes closed Becky wasn’t entirely sure she hadn’t just walked away. The words that eventually came out Charlotte hit her hard. “Did you mean it? That you wouldn’t change a thing?”

Becky exhaled slowly. It was uncanny how even after all these years of only interacting as was absolutely necessary for their job and Charlotte still managed to always zero in on her insecurity. Only now Becky was willing to be honest and not deflect the conversation away from them. “In terms of how my career went, no.” Opening her eyes and seeing the blonde nod disappointedly. “But there are some personal things I would.”

Charlotte stilled for a moment. It would have been easier if Becky had just said she didn’t regret anything. At least then she could wouldn’t feel the crushing sorrow for what might have been had they both been more open with each other. “Doesn’t matter much now. Does it?”

“No…” Becky admitted. “It doesn’t. How’s Andrade?”

“Good… Seth?”

“Good…”

An awkward silence overtook them in that moment. Neither wanting to honestly talk about their significant others to the other.

“Well I guess I’ll be going then.” Becky said. Having no idea what to say to the blonde used to never be a problem.

“I guess.” Charlotte replied, not making any move to stop Becky from leaving.

Becky hesitated when her hand reached the door. Making a spur of the moment decision and shrugging the blazer off her shoulders, leaving her in a simple full sleeved black button up and a skinny black tie that blended into the shirt. “You look cold.” Was all she said before tossing the jacket to Charlotte and making her way inside. Too chicken to look and see if the blonde had caught the item of clothing, or let it hit the ground.

She barely noticed anything the rest of the night. Her mind occupied with ‘what if’s’.

When she eventually laid down on her bed next to her husband Becky she was still thinking about Charlotte. Not for the first time of course. Seth wasn’t blind and their relationship had only started after he’d became her confidant of sorts for months.

Her last thought before sleep claimed her was, ‘what if she’d done things differently?’

The first thing she noticed when she woke up was the absence of anyone in the bed. Reaching over to feel nothing but empty, cold sheets.

At first, she thought nothing of. Seth would occasionally slip out at night to work out and distract himself from his own regret. She’d pushed Charlotte away and he’d helped push Dean away. They both found comfort in one another, but they also knew they were neither’s first choice.

She stood up and stretched her arms out wide. Her body felt better than it had in years. All the aches and pains that ailed her after years of abusing it gloriously absent this morning.

The hotel room was a little unfamiliar but after years of different hotels night after night they all started to blend together. Finding her way inside the bathroom and turning the shower all the way till the room began to fill with steam.

She’d hardly opened her eyes the whole time, her body moving automatically through the normal routine. Yawning widely as she stepped underneath the hot stream from the showerhead. The warm water soothing her body and helping clear the morning fog from her head.

Becky was just cleaning up the last of the shampoo from her hair when she heard a knock at the door. She groaned in annoyance at the interruption and loudly called out, “Be there in a minute!”

Swiftly getting out of the shower and wrapping herself in one of the hotel’s white towels. She looked up into the mirror for the first time and quirked her eyebrow in confusion. Using one of her hands to wipe some of the steam away that fogged up the glass.  
  
“What the hell?” She said out loud. Running her fingers through the bright orange hair she hadn’t had in years.

The knocking at the door started again and pulled Becky’s focus away from her hair.

“Give me a second!” She yelled out. Blinking her eyes at the image in the mirror as if it would somehow change.

She forced herself to turn away from the mirror and walk towards the knocking. Not bothering to look through the peephole before opening it. Jaw dropping to the floor at who was on the other side.

“Damn, we should interrupt your mornings more often if this is the sight we’re greeted with Bex.” Paige teased with a grin. Letting her index finger graze the exposed skin of her chest just above the towel. “Right Charlotte?”

“Leave her alone Paige.” The blonde answered with an eye roll. Cheeks looking just a tad flush as her eyes purposefully focused on Becky’s. “She must have just lost track of time. Morning Becky!” She said in a cheery voice that spoke to how truly happy she was seeing the Irish woman.

Becky’s heart felt like it was in a vice. It had been so long since Charlotte sounded like she actually wanted to talk to her.

She didn’t know how much she’d missed it until now.

“Uhh, Bex… Watcha doing there?” Charlotte asked with confusion and worry.

Becky startled and pulled her hand away from Charlotte’s cheek from where she’d been gently cupping it. Thumb running over the porcelain skin she could never be able to forget the feel of. “Charlie? You’re so pretty like this.” She said, convinced that this must be a dream.

It was only when Charlotte reached up and grabbed onto her own hand that she questioned why it felt so real.

“Did you raid Jeff Hardy’s fridge for some brownies? You’re actin’ all kinds of crazy honey.” Paige spoke up while trying to hold in laughter at the odd behavior of her friend.

“What?” Becky genuinely asked. Her gaze moving back and forth between the two women. Both beginning to look at her with growing, honest concern.

“Seriously Bex. Are you alright?” Charlotte asked. Using her free hand to feel Becky’s forehead. “A little warm, but that might be just the shower.” She told Paige.

“Do you remember her hitting her head hard last night in the match?”

“Not that I remember, but Tamina and Naomi did get some shots in when they had her in the corner.”

“What?” Becky asked again. Her breathing picking up as she tried unsuccessfully to wake herself up. “What day is it?”

“Wednesday. You seemed fine last night. Did you have a headache and not tell us?” Paige accused with a light tone.

“I don’t know.” Becky answered honestly. She didn’t know anything right now.

“Well we got to get you to the trainer’s then.” Charlotte stated authoritatively with no room for questioning.

“Oh yeah. We can’t have a member of Team PCB at anything less than full health.” Paige said matter of factly.

The world began to shrink as Becky heard those words. “PCB?” She muttered under her breath as her breathing continued to speed up.

“Jesus Becky. Calm down, take a deep breath.” Charlotte said in concern.

The words didn’t help, and the world started to slowly spin. Legs feeling like rubber underneath her.

The last thing she felt was two pairs of strong hands grabbing at her, and the last thing she heard was a pair of worried voices calling out her name in fear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all the kind words and kudos for the first chapter, it means a lot to me. Hope you're ready for the road to start changing.

The first thing to come back to Becky was her hearing. For a few seconds it sounded as if her ears were full of sponge, the voices around her dulled to an unintelligible rumble. Slowly fading in till she could differentiate one from the other.

“Should we call in for her? Tell em she’s not feeling well.” Paige’s distinct accent came through.

“I don’t know. Maybe. We still don’t have any idea why she collapsed like that.” Charlotte’s voice was enough to make Becky remember where, and when she was. It was a stark difference from the closed off, disdain that she had grown used to over the years. She vividly remembered the last time they had a conversation which wasn’t fueled by bitterness and regret. A familiar warmth that warmed her heart and body after years of trudging through snow.

The two continued to talk but Becky was too distracted to listen further. A caring hand slowly carding through her hair that left her feeling safe.

Reality slowly setting back in when the feeling of her own damp hair tickling her neck had her bolting upright. Dislodging Charlotte’s hand from her head and setting the other two women on edge with her quick movement.

“Whoa there. Slow down love. Don’t need you getting all lightheaded on us again.” Paige worried.

“I’m fine.” Becky said so quickly it was impossible to actually believe.

“You need to try better than that. When did we start lying to each other Becks?”

Becky couldn’t take the tiny hint of betrayal in Charlotte’s voice and had to close her eyes. Remembering those first meetings post Summerslam where she realized exactly how large a price she’d paid for putting herself first. “I just need a minute and I’ll be fine.” Opening her eyes and finding a concerned pair of opalescent eyes that had haunted her dreams. “Please. I’ll meet you two in the lobby in five minutes ready to go. Promise.”

Charlotte stared through her and Becky felt as if she was laid bare to the woman’s gaze. It wasn’t helping that she slowly realized that she was still only wearing a towel and her two former - current- teammates had obviously had to carry her over to the hotel bed.

Paige answered first and laid a hand on Charlotte’s shoulder. “We’ll be back if you’re taking more than five. Come on Char, let’s give the leprechaun her space. We’ve got to focus on tonight anyways. Got to be ready for that Beat the Clock challenge.”

The blonde nodded and finally looked away, something which Becky was actually grateful for. She’s not sure how much longer she can deal with this. Maybe she was going crazy and all this was a figment of her own imagination. If this was actually happening, was having to relive her life a gift or a curse?

“Five minutes… And you’re going to see the trainer when we get to the arena. Deal?” Charlotte doubled down when Becky didn’t immediately answer. “If you don’t say yes, we’re not letting you out of our sight all day.”

“We’d even be so nice and help you into some clothes.” Paige smugly teased. Delighting in the faint blush Becky couldn’t stop.

“I’ll see the trainer.”

“Shame. Could have been fun.” Paige tutted in disappointment.

Charlotte stood up straight and moved towards the door. Purposefully not responding to Paige’s comments since she knew they’d only get worse if she did. “Five minutes Becky.”

“I got it.” Becky replied. Breathing a sigh of relief when the door closed behind both women.

What was she going to do?

She vividly recalled how the result of this Beat the Clock challenge began to drive a wedge of jealousy between Paige and Charlotte. Was there anything she could do to avoid it?

Becky pondered her own question as she quickly got ready so that Charlotte wouldn’t have to make good on her threat.

The ride to the arena had been a little weird. Becky knew Charlotte and Paige could sense that there was something off with her, but she couldn’t help it. This was all so insane. It was impossible in fact. She still couldn’t get her head around the fact that she was back in her younger body.

* * *

“Follow the light with your eyes only. Don’t move your head to follow.”

Becky nodded absentmindedly to the trainer’s instruction and stared into the bright penlight. Going through the motions as she had so many times.

“You seem good to go for tonight’s match.”

That was all she needed to hear, and Becky was out of the room in a flash. Taking off to a far corner of the arena where she could be far away from any of the other wrestlers.

She’d seen plenty of her fellow wrestlers when they’d gotten to the arena and the thought that she was insane only gained evidence. This couldn’t be real.

All the friends and coworkers she’d worked with and grew up around all looked like they did in back in 2015. Faces she hadn’t seen in years. It was all starting to be too much, and she just needed to get away.

Suitably far from any activity Becky let her back slide down the wall till she was sitting down. Burying her head in her hands and cursing whatever was making her go through this.

It had been hard enough to live through the first time and the realization that she’d have to do it all again was overwhelming.

It could have been a minute or an hour later when Becky heard someone approaching and drove her back out of her own head where she’d been hiding.

“-I don’t know… We’ve got a show near Florida in a couple weeks… Maybe. I’ll be busy…”

It took a few seconds for Becky to realize it was none other than Sasha Banks walking towards her. Completely oblivious to the fact that she was even there. She couldn’t help but snicker at the other woman’s words.

She knew that it was Bayley on the other end and that at this point in time Sasha was currently in major denial about how much she liked the wrestler still down in NXT.

Sasha must have heard her snicker. Feet stopping in their tracks and a pair of angry, mistrusting eyes fell onto her. “I’ll call you back. Can’t talk more right now.” Not only would the two be on bad terms because of their groups feuding, but for Sasha it hadn’t been all that long ago when their time together in NXT as team BAE blew up in their faces. “What are you doing back here? The other two finally see how little you added and kicked you to the curb?” Smug smile spread across her face as she crossed her arms and looked down her nose at the redhead.

The old Becky from this time would have probably made a quip and brushed off the words. But she never truly would have brushed them off. She’d just held it all inside, building resentment against the people that’d wronged her.

But she wasn’t that gullible woman anymore. She may be in her younger body but her mind was still filled with years of memories that hadn’t happened yet.

“Are you deaf or something? The Boss asked you a question. Did that orange dye finally burn through the few brain cells you had left?”

A dark grin stretched Becky’s lips wide. Sasha had no idea who she was dealing with anymore. Cynically chuckling to herself as she slowly stood. “Oh Sasha.” Smirking at the confusion on the other wrestler’s face. “You’re biting off more than you can chew.”

Sasha stepped up to her in challenge. “You think so? Wanna find out, or are you all talk?”

“You should save your energy for your own match tonight.” Becky casually stepped around Sasha like she wasn’t a threat. “Tell Bayley I said hi.”

Sasha’s hand quickly found Becky’s shoulder and stopped her from leaving. Looking at the orange haired woman in confusion once more. “Why’d you say that? Do you… What do you know?”

“Enough.” Becky had forgot that no one should know about the two’s tryst right now. She had to try and cover for the knowledge she shouldn’t have. “You’re not as smooth as you think.” Throwing off the other woman’s hand and walking away. “Maybe try not treating her like something you're ashamed of. Or just be honest and stop stringing her along.”

She didn’t bother looking back as she strode off. Maybe challenging her on the way she’d treated Bayley early on could safe the two some unneeded pain. The two tag team partners and future multiple time champions had eventually gotten together but not before going through a field of self-imposed obstacles.

Eventually Becky needed to return to her teammates and get ready for her match.

“Where’ve you been Becks?” Charlotte had asked upon her entrance to the locker room.

“Saw the trainer.” Becky plainly stated. Keeping her head down and rummaging through her bag. Finding gear she hadn’t worn in years folded neatly inside.

“And?”

“I’m fine.”

Becky didn’t see it but behind her back Paige and Charlotte exchanged a curious, worried look.

A little later in the night Becky’s match was up first. She had wrestled Alicia so many times over the years.

Having the years of experience wrestling the best women in the world, in a body that wasn’t hampered by years of injuries felt like cheating.

It was like she could see everything Alicia threw at her before it happened. Becky saw the frustration grow on the other woman’s face with each failure. Every attack the taller women attempted countered with ease.

She couldn’t deny taking some pleasure in being able to toy with Alicia but part of her couldn’t get over the fact that this was actually happening. The single question she couldn’t stop thinking about.

Why? Why was this happening to her?

This wasn’t a movie. There wasn’t some celestial being sent to teach her the rules of this. There wasn’t some ancient scroll to explain everything away. She was simply stuck here.

Her distracting thoughts allowed Alicia to get the upper hand for a few moments and Becky decided to focus on the task at hand and deal with her own existential questions later.

She set a trap for the temperamental wrestler and after a quick move locked in a brutal disarmher that had Alicia tapping out.

Becky pushed herself through the rest of the night. Watching on as Charlotte and Paige competed in their own bouts with a pit in her gut. Knowing the outcome didn’t alleviate the anxiety, it only changed the reason behind it.

She hadn’t been able to see it the first time but now Paige’s slow burning resentment and frustration seemed annoyingly obvious. She’d been naïve to believe PCB would be together for the long haul.

Gold was an addiction and there was a short supply of it in WWE. Especially at this point in time. There wasn’t a large place for friendship if you wanted to be at the top of the mountain.

Later that night back at the hotel Becky found herself wandering down to the bar after she’d been unable to sleep. Her head filled with questions once again now that she didn’t have the atmosphere of Monday Night Raw to distract her.

She came to an abrupt halt when she spotted a familiar head of raven hair nursing a glass at the bar. Sighing out loud before walking over and sitting down on the stool next to Paige without asking for permission. “Jameson, neat.” Becky called to the bartender.

Paige didn’t even look over at her. Staring down into her glass like it could give her the answers she wanted.

Becky sat in silence and only offered a nod of thanks to the bartender when he sat the glass of whiskey in front of her. Quickly draining almost half the glass and reveling in the burn. The familiar fire burning it’s way down her throat and smoldering in her stomach.

“What are you doing here?” Paige asked, breaking the silence.

“Nothin’ like some Irish whiskey to remind me of home.” Becky put the glass back down and one of her fingers slowly circled the rim. “How you feeling?”

“Great. Who doesn’t love losing out on a chance at the title.”

Becky smiled a little and took another sip from her drink. “You aren’t happy for Charlotte getting a chance?”

“Course I am… Doesn’t mean I’m happy about losing.” Paige answered honestly, the alcohol loosening her tongue and making her divulge a little more than she normally would.

“I get it.” Becky wondered how far gone Paige already was. Could she even stop her from turning on the group? But she had to try. “It sucks. But we need to be there for each other. We’re stronger together.”

“Yeah… How about you though.”

“What about me?”

“Besides the whole fainting fiasco. That was a hell of a transition into your armbar tonight. Where did you learn that?”

Becky should have thought someone would notice her suddenly improved move set, she’d have to be careful about that if she didn’t want questions she couldn’t answer. “Just sort of came to me in the moment.”

Paige didn’t seem to buy her answer but didn’t push it. “Well it was bloody brilliant. “

“Thanks.”

They both drank in silence for a minute before Paige spoke up. “Well I’m going to go to bed. We got to get going in the morning anyways.”

Paige’s dark hair spilled over her shoulders when she stood up and let a hand casually fall onto the back of Becky’s neck. Her fingers working magic to soothe away the anxiety that had been sitting there all day.

“You’re really stressed.” Paige commented.

“We have a stressful job.” Becky countered but couldn’t help herself from relaxing into the touch. Eyes fluttering closed when Paige’s fingers moved dangerously slow up her neck.

“We do…”

Becky felt herself melting at the touch and a tiny moan escaped her lips.

“I can help you out with that.”

“What?” Becky managed to get out before Paige’s other hand fell onto her knee and slowly slid up her thigh.

“Come back to my room and I’ll show you.” Paige’s silky smooth accent purred into her ear.

When had Paige’s mouth gotten so close to her ear? Each puff of warm breath tickled its way down her skin and left a shiver in their wake.

“We can both relieve some of that stress and have a little fun Love.”

“You’ve been drinking.” Becky spit out. Turning her head away from the tempting offer. It would be so easy to just fall into the Brit and ignore her own worries.

“I bet you’d say yes if I was blonde.” Paige whispered and dug her nails into Becky’s thigh. Scraping them slowly higher

“You’ve been drinking.” She repeated and stopped the hands progress with one of her own. “Get a good night’s sleep Paige. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Paige grinned and let her hand reverse course and slide back down to Becky’s knee. “I’ll be up if you change your mind.” Leaning her lips closer to her prey’s ear. “You can pretend I’m her if you want. I won’t take it personally.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Paige continued on as if Becky hadn’t said anything. “Getting you to scream my name would be a fun challenge.”

Becky did her best to ignore Paige until she left without another word. Only when the Brit was gone did she let the breath she’d been holding. Signaling the bartender for another drink and slouching down in her stool.

This wasn’t how things had gone the first time. Paige had always been flirty but never anything like that.

Had she already changed something? And if she did was it for better or worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we have it. The changes begin. Who's going to be the first to find out Becky's secret? Things are only going to get crazier from here on. 
> 
> And don't worry. We'll get some more of Becky and Charlotte in the next chapter. But there also might be another addition to them. (Which Becky's doesn't like having around)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this little idea of mine. It's obviously a bit of a trope in fanfiction but it seemed like some fun with the history between all these characters.


End file.
